24 uur
by Snuffesnuitje
Summary: Deze fanfic gaat over de laatste dag, de laatste 24 uur van Anne Boleyn. Het verhaal begint om 9 uur op 18 mei, 1536 en eindigt exact 24 uur later: om 9 uur op 19 mei, 1536.
1. Been given 24 hours

**Inleiding**

Ik schrijf deze fanfic naar aanleiding van het liedje '24' van 'Jem'. Het gaat over de laatste dag, de laatste 24 uur van Anne Boleyn. Als alles volgens plan verloopt zal het verhaal acht hoofdstukken hebben die terugblikken op haar leven en vooruit kijken naar de toekomst, uit Annes oogpunt. Het verhaal begint om 9 uur op 18 mei, 1536 en eindigt exact 24 uur later: om 9 uur op 19 mei, 1536. Ik zal proberen om me zoveel mogelijk aan de (datum)feiten te houden, maar uiteindelijk is het fan-fiction: fictie dus en niet waar gebeurd.  
Wat de leeftijdsgrens betreft: hier en daar worden grovere woorden gebruikt die ik niet geschikt acht voor jongere kinderen (Anne is niet bepaald vriendelijk als ze aan Jane Seymour refereert bijvoorbeeld), lezen is dus op eigen risico. Kom niet bij mij klagen dat ik jullie tere, onschuldige kinderzieltjes beschadigd heb *kucht* =']

Voor degenen die de laatste maanden onder een grafsteen geleefd hebben en nooit van de Tudors gehoord hebben: Anne Boleyn (vermoedelijk geboren in 1501) was de tweede vrouw van Henry VIII. Ze was voor krap drie jaar koningin van Engeland (na hem zeven jaar aan het hof gemaakt te hebben) en ze was onder andere (een van) de oorzaken van de scheiding van de Engelse kerk van Rome en de scheiding tussen Henry VIII en Catherine of Aragon. Op de ochtend van 19 mei 1536 werd Anne onthoofd.  
Amen.

Veel plezier met lezen.

* * *

**Proloog**

_Been given 24 hours  
to tie up loose ends, to make amends  
His eyes said it all  
I started to fall and the silence deafened  
Head spinning round, no time to sit down  
Just wanted to run and run and run  
Be careful they say, don't wish life away.  
Now I've one day  
And I can't believe  
How I've been wasting my time_

_

* * *

_

**Hoofdstuk 1**

_In 24 hours they'll be laying flowers on my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I need your blessing and your promise to live free  
Please do it for me_

**18 mei 1536 : 9.00 – 10.57**

_'Het spijt mij om u te moeten vertellen dat uw executeur opnieuw verlaat is. Uw executie zal worden uitgesteld tot negen uur morgenochtend.' _Ik had meneer Kingston vol ongeloof aangestaard toen hij mij voor de tweede keer kwam vertellen dat mijn executie uitgesteld zou worden. Ik was op mijn knieën gevallen en had het idiote idee geopperd dat de koning mij wilde sparen, dat dit alles slechts een goed geleerde les zou blijken zijn.

De heer Kingston had mij slechts meewarig aangekeken en nogmaals zijn excuses aangeboden, voordat hij achteruitlopend de kamer had verlaten en de deur weer op slot had gedraaid. Ik had verslagen op mijn knieën op de vloer gezeten: de rode mantel rustte zwaar op mijn schouders, de make-up opeens te nadrukkelijk aanwezig op mijn gezicht. Ik hoorde mezelf nog smeken en ik voelde opnieuw de klap van de wetenschap dat ik echt onthoofd zou worden. Het was alleen maar uitstel van executie, geen afstel.

Buiten hoorde ik de klok negen uur slaan. Negen uur. Ze hadden me nog één dag gegeven, nog één dag om te bedenken wat ik nog niet bedacht had. Om nog vierentwintig uur van mijn broer en mijn 'minnaars' – mijn brein gruwelde over het woord, ze waren vrienden geweest, nooit minnaars. Nooit! – te houden, voordat ik me in de eeuwigheid bij hen zou voegen.

'Vierentwintig uur.' Ik fluisterde de twee woorden voor me uit en kwam langzaam overeind vanuit mijn geknielde houding. Een van mijn hofdames snelde naar voren en legde een ondersteunende hand onder mijn elleboog. Ooit zou ik die handeling tot onbeschoft verklaard hebben, maar nu vond ik het alleen maar vriendelijk. Het was ongelooflijk hoeveel er veranderd was in minder dan een maand tijd. De ene dag was ik nog koningin geweest, in de bloei van mijn leven, en nu zat ik in de Tower of London, klaar om onthoofd te worden.

De hofdame naast me boog. 'Majesteit?' Ik draaide vragend mijn hoofd haar richting op en legde vriendelijk mijn hand onder haar kin. Voorzichtig kantelde ik haar hoofd omhoog zodat ik haar in de ogen kon kijken. Ik herkende de donkere Boleyn-ogen van mijn nichtje: Catherine. Ik glimlachte vriendelijk.

'Catherine. Ik blijf me maar verbazen over hoe mooi je bent geworden. Een ware Boleyn-schoonheid.' Ze glimlachte en maakte een kleine reverence. Hoewel ik aangedaan was door haar beleefdheid, deed ik het af met een wuiving van mijn hand. 'Laat dat maar achterwege. Over drieëntwintig uur en drieënvijftig minuten ben ik een lichaam in twee delen.' Ik giegelde als een klein meisje om de geschokte uitdrukkingen van mijn hofdames. 'Kom nou, in mijn laatste uren mag ik toch wel voor één keer nog lachen? Als ik mezelf ooit nog wil bespotten dan moet het nu.'

De dames glimlachten onzeker, meer uit beleefdheid dan uit overtuiging, maar dat interesseerde me niet. Hier en nu waren we allemaal gelijken. Ik was geen koningin meer, ik was alleen nog maar Anne Boleyn: een vrouw die ter dood veroordeeld was. De hofdames die hier waren, waren hier enkel uit vrije keuze, uit loyaliteit, omdat ze mij wilden dienen. Niet omdat het moest, ze waren vrij om te gaan, mochten ze dat verkiezen.

Met vaardige vingers – het was een beweging die ik al twee keer te veel gemaakt had – gespte ik de rode, met bont afgezette mantel los. Catherine pakte hem van me aan voordat ik hem zelf op bed kon leggen. Ik glimlachte geamuseerd en maakte de ketting los die om mijn hals hing en verwijderde vervolgens mijn oorbellen. Opnieuw stonden er hofdames klaar voordat ik zelfs ook maar een stap richting het sieradenkastje kon zetten.

Bevrijd van de last van de zware mantel en in niet meer getooid dan een simpele jurk – mijn doodsjurk noemde ik hem in gedachten, aangezien ik in deze jurk zou sterven – voelde ik me verrassend opgelucht. Alsof de mantel en sieraden hadden gestaan voor de druk van de komende executie die op mijn schouders rustte en alsof ik nu voor even was verlost van die druk.

Drieëntwintig uur en zesendertig minuten, het was een eeuwigheid als je dacht dat je vierentwintig minuten geleden al gestorven zou zijn. Nog een eeuwigheid opgesloten in deze toren. Terwijl ik naar het raam liep, besefte ik dat ik ooit vrij was geweest om me overal in deze toren te bewegen. Nu was ik niets meer dan een simpele gevangene. Ik zou nooit meer iets anders zien dan deze muur die ons in een cirkel omringde en het uitzicht dat dit ene raam bood. Niets anders dan de weg van de toren naar het schavot. Ik zou Hever nooit meer zien, nooit meer door de velden rennen. Ik zou nooit meer dansen in de troonzaal en lachend in de armen van de koning vallen.

De koning. Zou hij vannacht slapen in de armen van de hoer Jane Seymour? Zou hij nu kussen in haar gouden haar drukken, zoals hij kussen in mijn haar had gedrukt? Zoals hij kussen in Catherines, Bessies en Marys haar had gedrukt? Mijn maag draaide om bij het idee alleen al. Zoals ik Henry had afgepakt van Catherine, zo had Jane zich tussen mij en mijn koning gewurmd. De teef, de vuile, loopse Seymour-teef.

Nijdig draaide ik me weg bij het uitzicht, in de hoop dat iets in de kamer mijn aandacht van Jane zou kunnen afleiden. Een deel van mijn hofdames was verwikkeld in een kaartspelletje. Hoewel dames zich niet zouden moeten laten betrappen op het spelen van gokspelletjes, wisten we allemaal dat niemand dit vermaak hier nog verder zou vertellen. Zeker ik niet. Ik glimlachte om de ironie van die gedachte en liep hun kant op.

Ze bogen allen het hoofd toen ik tussen hen in kwam zitten. 'Waar spelen jullie om?' vroeg ik terwijl ik het spel bestudeerde. Een van de hofdames wees mij op de sieraden die op het midden van de tafel lagen. Ik knikte en stond op om zelf wat van mijn sieraden te pakken. Na morgen zou ik ze toch niet meer nodig hebben. Opnieuw was Catherine mij voor: ze had mijn sieradenkistje al in haar handen.

Ik keek van de open laatjes naar haar gezicht. 'Welke vind jij het mooist?' vroeg ik haar, waarop zij mij verbaasd aankeek. Ik knikte haar bemoedigend toe en ze draaide het kistje om in haar handen, zodat de laatjes op haar gericht waren. In het begin van een geamuseerde glimlach krulden mijn lippen zich omhoog. Ik pakte het kistje van haar aan zodat zij rustig kon kijken en wachtte af.

De minuten – ze voelden als een lading stenen die zich opstapelden op mijn schouders: nog tweeëntwintig uur en zesenvijftig minuten – tikten langzaam weg. Catherine pakte onzeker enkele sieraden op en legden ze allemaal weer terug. Uiteindelijk koos ze een uit goud geslagen medaillon met het wapen van de Tudors erin gegraveerd. 'Deze, majesteit,' fluisterde ze terwijl ze een onzekere reverence maakte.

Ik knikte. 'Goed, je kan het houden, zodat je nooit vergeet wie je tante was. Koningin van Engeland, verbonden aan het geslacht van de Tudors. Weet wie je nichtje is: Elizabeth Tudor.' Catherine keek me overdonderd aan en boog toen zo diep dat ze bijna op de grond zat.

'Mijn dank is eeuwig.'

Ik lachte luid en gooide mijn hoofd in mijn nek. 'Mijn eeuwigheid begint morgen.' Opnieuw keken mijn hofdames me geschokt aan. Ik legde een hand over mijn mond terwijl ik een lachje smoorde. 'Sorry, laten we gaan kaarten.' Ik voegde me opnieuw bij mijn hofdames en legde een dure broche op tafel.

'Majesteit, dat kunnen we niet accepteren, dat is meer waard dan onze hele inzet bij elkaar.' Catherine kwam naast mij zitten en legde enkele muntstukken op tafel. Ik glimlachte en begon de kaarten te schudden.

'Morgen is het niks meer waard en verdwijnt het in de toch al overvolle schatkist van de koning. Ik weet zeker dat ik jullie er gelukkiger mee kan maken,' wees ik mijn hofdames terecht. Zonder op verder commentaar te wachten begon ik de kaarten uit te delen. Onwillekeurig vroeg ik me af hoe vaak ik dit al niet gedaan had: een spelletje om de zinnen te verzetten.

Met een schok van verdriet realiseerde ik me dat ik George en de rest miste. Ik miste hun gelach, hun liefdesgedichten, hun aandacht, hun muziek, hun vriendschap. Om preciezer te zijn: ik miste hun aanwezigheid. Plotseling doodmoe wreef ik met mijn duim over de achterkant van de kaarten. Mijn blik viel op de tekst die erop stond: 'Queen Anne: the Most Happy'.

De gelukkigste. Was ik ooit de gelukkigste geweest? Ik was gelukkig geweest toen ik een jonge Henry in de ogen keek en opslag verliefd werd, maar de gelukkigste? Ik dacht aan Mary die met een onbetekenend man was getrouwd, maar waarschijnlijk vele malen gelukkiger was dan ik ooit geweest was. Zij was vrij en ik zou sterven voor mijn volk. Dat niet eens, ik zou sterven omdat Henry een nieuwe teef had gevonden die hij wel kon dekken.

Langzaam deelde ik de laatste paar kaarten uit. 'Vinden jullie mij een hoer?' Het was niet dat ik in onwetendheid geleefd had. Ik wist heus wel hoe het volk mij noemde, dat ze me een heks en een hoer vonden. Dat ze vele malen meer van Catherine hadden gehouden dan van mij. Dat ze Catherine nog steeds als de enige ware koningin van Engeland zagen, ook al was ze al ruim vier maanden dood. Vanaf morgen mochten we onze strijd uitvechten in de hemel, bedacht ik ironisch.

'Majesteit!' riep Catherine geschokt uit. Catherine, vernoemd naar de koningin door mijn malle, lieve zuster. 'U heeft nooit met iemand anders het bed gedeeld dan met de koning, hoe zou iemand u een hoer kunnen noemen? Het volk is gewoon jaloers.'

Ik glimlachte wrang. 'Je bent te goed voor je tante, Cath,' antwoordde ik en ik gooide een kaart op tafel. De andere hofdames stemden echter met haar in: zij vonden mij wel een goede koningin, in tegenstelling tot wat wie dan ook beweerd had. Uiteindelijk knikte ik met een milde instemming. 'Goed, misschien hebben jullie wel gelijk.'

Die woorden leken hen op te luchten en de hofdames droegen snel een nieuw onderwerp aan, bang dat ze mij – of de koning – zouden beledigen. Hoewel het volgende onderwerp niet half zo interessant was (de exacte kleur van mijn doodsjurk en dat die geweldig bij mijn ogen kleurde), wist ik wel beter dan het onderwerp terug te brengen op mijn (ex-)positie.

Ik wilde niet dat een van deze vrouwen ooit beschuldigd zou worden van verraad om dingen die nu in de Tower gebeurde en gezegd werden. Ik wilde niet dat ook nog maar één iemand ook maar één minuut zou lijden door mijn bestaan, ongeacht of ik daar direct schuldig aan was of niet.

'Rust in vrede, mijn vrienden, mag Jezus Christus jullie ziel hebben,' mompelde ik voor me uit en ik sloeg snel een kruis. Mijn hofdames herhaalde de belofte en handeling zonder vragen te stellen. Daar bewezen ze opnieuw mee dat zij mij nog steeds als hun koningin zagen en mij zo zouden blijven zien tot mijn hoofd morgen zou rollen.

Nog tweeëntwintig uur en drie minuten.


	2. The places I've been, people I've seen

**Hoofdstuk 2.**

**18 mei 1536 : 11.01 – 11.15**_  
Is there a heaven a hell and will I come back, who can tell_  
_Now I can see what matters to me. It's as clear as crystal _

Na een minuut of vier legde ik opnieuw mijn kaarten neer. 'Hebben jullie daar wel eens over nagedacht?' Ik streelde met mijn vingertoppen over de speelkaarten die op tafel lagen. 'Over wat er hier na is? Of er misschien meer is dan hemel en hel?' De hofdames antwoordden ontkennend, sloegen bijna beschaamd hun blik neer.

'Er zijn geloven die zeggen dat we terugkomen als een ander mens of zelfs als een dier,' ging ik onaangedaan verder. 'Dat je net zolang leeft tot je je taak volbracht hebt, tot je het goed gedaan hebt.' Ik zweeg en keek de tafel rond voordat ik mijn blik weer neersloeg, naar de kaarten die daar nog altijd lagen. 'Ik geloof dat niet. Ik geloof alleen maar in de heml, of de hel. Denken jullie dat ik het goed genoeg gedaan heb?'

Catherine was de eerste om te reageren: 'Natuurlijk, u was een uitermate goede koningin en –' Ik stak mijn hand af om haar te onderbreken.

'Laten we reëel blijven, Cath, Catherine of Aragon was vele malen meer geliefd dan ik.' Ik glimlachte mild. 'Niemand heeft tenminste ooit een poging gedaan om haar de keel door te snijden of haar te verbranden.' Ik merkte pas dat ik mijn hand tegen mijn keel had gelegd toen ik zag dat mijn nichtje naar mijn hals staarde. Onwillekeurig legde ik mijn hand weer vlak op tafel. 'Laat staan om mijn hoofd af te hakken.'

Catherine sloeg haar blik neer en knikte. Wat was ze jong zo; jong en heel erg kwetsbaar. 'Mama zegt dat jullie vaak ruzie hebben gehad, maar dat ze niet wilt dat de koning zijn besluit door zet.' Ik onderdrukte de neiging om door haar haar te aaien.

'Dat weet ik,' fluisterde ik. _Oh Mary, ik hou zoveel van je._ Mijn blik werd wazig bij de gedachte aan mijn oudere zuster. Ik hield niet alleen van haar omdat ze familie was, maar omdat ze zo anders was dan alle andere Boleyns en Howards. De meesten van mijn familie waren puur en alleen machtsbelust en vergaten wat echt belangrijk was. Zoals ik vergeten was wat echt belangrijk was. _George._

Ik slikte en sloot voor een moment mijn ogen. 'Zeg Mary, wanneer je haar weer ziet, dat ik ook van haar hou en dat ik in mijn hart weet wie er werkelijk gewonnen heeft.' Catherine knikte en stond toen abrupt op.

Ze maakte een kleine reverence. 'Als u mij wilt excuseren?' Ik knikte en wuifde haar weg met mijn hand.

'Vergeet niet dat de lunch zo gebracht wordt,' voegde ik daar aan toe en keek met een kleine glimlach toe hoe ze zich weg haastte. Na deze mededeling stonden twee van mijn andere hofdames onmiddellijk op om te gaan regelen dat deze 'belofte' ook vervuld zou worden.

* * *

**18 mei 1536 : 11.37 – 12.43  
**_The places I've been, the people I've seen, plans that I made start to fade.  
__The sun's setting gold, thought I would grow old, it wasn't to be_

'Heb ik jullie wel eens verteld over mijn tijd aan het Franse hof? Onder Koning Francis I?' De meisjes draaiden allemaal nieuwsgierig hun hoofd in mijn richting en hun blikken vertelden me genoeg. Ik glimlachte en legde mijn bestek neer naast mijn bord.

'Ik hield van het Franse hof, meer nog: ik was verliefd op het Franse hof. Als ik geen Boleyn geweest was, was ik waarschijnlijk nooit meer terug gekeerd naar Engeland. Aan de andere kant, als ik geen Boleyn geweest was, was ik waarschijnlijk ook nooit in Frankrijk geweest.' Ik glimlachte om deze contradictie en wachtte een moment om een hapje van mijn eten te kunnen nemen.

'In ieder geval, Frankrijk was mijn lust en mijn leven. Ik was tot over mijn oren verliefd op Frankrijk. Het Franse hof lijkt veel op het Engelse hof, maar dan nog overdadiger: nog groters en tegelijkertijd vriendelijker.' Ik glimlachte onwillekeurig bij de gedachten aan een plaats zover weg in tijd en ruimte. 'Ik koester een grote dankbaarheid voor Koningin Mary die mij aannam als haar hofdame, maar mijn grote liefde gaat uit naar Koningin Claude. Bijna zeven jaar heb ik haar gediend.'

Ik zweeg opnieuw, nam de tijd om na te denken over wat ik vertellen wilde en nam uiteindelijk nog een hap van mijn lunch voordat ik verder ging. 'Voor die tijd had ik al een jaar in de Nederlanden geleefd aan het hof van de hertogin Margaret of Austria, maar mijn ware educatie genoot ik in Frankrijk. Ik leerde niet alleen Frans, maar ook leerde ik om luit en piano te spelen en te zingen en natuurlijk,' ik grinnikte, 'om te dansen. Mijn beste dansen heb ik van de koningin haarzelf geleerd.'

Opnieuw dacht ik terug aan de maskers en de prachtige jurken. Plotseling stond ik op en draaide ik een rondje door de kamer. Ik danste een pas naar voor en achter, draaide en boog zoals ik dat ruim vijftien jaar geleden op het Franse hof geleerd had. Na een paar minuten liet ik me terug op de stoel vallen, lachend. Mijn hofdames applaudisseerde en glimlachte net zo helder als ik me voelde.

'Oh God, Frankrijk was prachtig. Niet alleen om het hof hoor, maar ook om de studie die ik daar kreeg. Ik heb zoveel geleerd, met name van Margaret of Angoulême. Zij vertelde me over de reformatoren en de humanisten. Met die kennis veroverde ik tien jaar geleden de koning.'

De contouren van de kamer vervaagden terwijl ik meegenomen werd op de herinneringen van vroeger. 'Sommige van jullie zullen de koning ongetwijfeld nooit gekend hebben zoals ik hem gekend heb, maar hij was, toen ik hem ontmoette, God. Iedereen, van hoog tot laag, van man tot vrouw was verliefd op de koning van Engeland. Iedereen wilde met hem het bed delen, wilde bij hem in de gunst komen.'

Ik zweeg dacht na en glimlachte bitter. 'Wie kan het mijn zuster Mary kwalijk nemen dat zij zich in de armen van de koning liet begeleiden? Wie kan het Elizabeth Blount verwijten dat ze zich liet verleiden? Wie kan één van die andere vrouwen verwijten dat ze zich verborgen in zijn bed?' Ik schudde mijn hoofd. 'Ik niet. Ik hield van de koning. Ik hou nog steeds van Henry.' Met een zucht veegde ik mijn lippen af aan het servet.

'Henry was alles. Ik viel als een blik voor hem en, oh God wie had dat kunnen weten?, hij viel ook voor mij. Ondanks alles wat er misschien gezegd werd, ondanks dat het volk mij haatte,' ik schudde mijn hoofd, 'waren we echt tot over onze oren verliefd. Wanneer wij samen waren, vergaten we de wereld. We verdronken in elkaars ogen, hoorden alleen nog elkaars woorden.'

Met een afwezige glimlach om mijn lippen nam ik een slok van de donkerrode wijn. 'Het was nooit mijn bedoeling geweest om te vallen voor de koning, maar als een rivier eenmaal doorgang vindt, is er geen houden meer aan. Dat waren wij samen: een alles over razende rivier. Niemand die ons nog kon tegen houden, hij at uit de palm van mijn hand en ik,' ik lachte zachtjes, 'uit de zijne.'

Mijn stem stierf weg en gedurende enkele minuten staarde ik wezenloos voor me uit. 'God,' fluisterde ik uiteindelijk, 'u weet dat ik Henry nooit bedrogen heb. Ik hield zoveel van hem. Ja... Wij waren de wereld, samen konden we alles. Wat is er verkeerd gegaan?'

'Majesteit?' Catherines stem klonk vertwijfeld en ik keek verbaasd op, opgeschrokken uit mijn gedachten. 'Gaat het wel?' Ze zat op haar knieën voor mij op de grond en bood me een zakdoek aan. Nu merkte ik pas dat er tranen over mijn wangen naar beneden drupten. Ik zuchtte zachtjes en knikte.

'Ik ben in orde.' _Nog twintig uur en zeventien minuten._

_

* * *

_

**18 mei 1536 : 13.08 – 14.26  
**_And I can't believe how I've been wasting my time_

We hadden de maaltijd min of meer in stilte afgerond en daarna hadden drie van mijn hofdames de taak op zich genomen om de tafel af te ruimen. Ik had de tijd nodig gehad om weer tot mezelf te komen, om mijn verhaal weer te kunnen hervatten. Een blik op de klok vertelde mij dat ik nog negentien uur en tweeënvijftig minuten had. Ik wist niet of ik moest lachen of huilen om die gedachte.

'Achteraf kan ik wel zeggen waar het verkeerd is gegaan,' hervatte ik mijn verhaal en mijn handjevol hofdames cirkelden onmiddellijk om me heen, 'maar ik had het niet beter kunnen doen. Ik hoop voor mijn opvolgster dat ze Henry wel datgene kan geven wat hij het liefste hebben wilt.' Ik schudde mijn hoofd. 'Ik benijd haar niet. Ze zal alleen maar aan het begin staan van nog meer ruzies en gevechten. Of zij hem nou een zoon kan geven of niet, vroeg of laat zal hij haar niet meer willen.'

Een bittere glimlach speelde om mijn lippen terwijl ik verder sprak: 'Henry blijft nooit lang geïnteresseerd: als hij eenmaal heeft gekregen wat hij op dat moment het liefste hebben wilt, is zijn belangstelling verdwenen. We hebben zeven jaar lang van elkaar genoten, maar op de dag dat we trouwden, raakte ik hem al kwijt. Toen merkte ik dat niet, maar nu zie ik het maar al te duidelijk.'

Ik snoof met een mengelmoes van gekwetstheid en zelfspot. Hoe had ik zo naïef kunnen zijn om te denken dat ik de koning wel houd kunnen houden? Ik was nota bene degene geweest die het pad gelegd had voor de rest. Als ik er nooit was geweest, had Jane nooit zelfs durven dromen om ooit koningin te worden.

'Henry is altijd een kind gebleven: hij wordt gelukkig van tenniswedstrijden en jagen, van dansen en flirten. Hij wordt gelukkig als hij iets krijgt wat hij heel graag hebben wilt en verliest vervolgens even snel zijn aandacht. Dat was wat ik nog wel het leukste vond aan hem: de uitdaging om hem te behouden. Niemand had hem veel langer dan een jaar kunnen plezieren, niemand kon hem veel langer in zijn ban houden, maar waar ik kwam vereerden de mensen mij.'

Ik liep langzaam naar het raam en staarde naar buiten, naar de mensen die beneden liepen. 'Met alle respect, maar het hof aanbad mij.' Ik viel stil en dacht terug aan het leven op het moment dat ik Henry's maîtresse was geworden. 'Ja,' hervatte ik mijn verhaal, 'het hof aanbad mij en daar heb ik hard voor moeten werken. Ik was degene die het eerst op was en de laatste die naar bed ging. Ik stond altijd klaar met een glimlach, danste, zorgde voor muziek en plezier. Ik was vierentwintig uur per dag, zeven dagen per week bezig met het zijn van 'de gelukkigste'. Dat was immers mijn motto.'

Ik draaide me terug naar mijn hofdames die nog altijd een luisterend oor boden. 'Een deel van de tijd, met name de tijd in Henry's armen,' ik giechelde, 'voelde ik me ook werkelijk de gelukkigste, maar meestal was ik vooral heel, heel erg moe.' Ik liet mezelf in de stoel naast het raam zakken en legde gedachteloos mijn rok netjes recht.

'Nee, ik benijd de nieuwe koningin niet, noch degene die na haar zullen volgen. De enige die ik nu nog durf te benijden is mijn zuster, omdat Mary het lef had om met een doodgewone plattelandsman te trouwen. Ze was dapperder dan ik ooit geweest ben en ik hoop dat die William Stafford haar gelukkiger kan maken dan welke rijke edelman dan ook.'


End file.
